I need you
by kinkyrevengefrank
Summary: Kinky Frerard Fanfiction. Frank notices Gerard has been super stressed and devices a plan to relieve all of that pressure.
Frank is sitting in the living room watching Dogs 101 when he hears Gerard slamming and grumbling around the house.

"Hey Gerard, are you okay?" Frank worried about his agitated lover.

"Nothing." Gerard says sharply and storms back into his room.

Gerard had been acting this way for about two weeks and Frank, being the amazing boyfriend he is, wanted to do something about it.

*Frank sitting in their bedroom planning how this evening was going to go down*

"First I'll lay everything out according to what I think he will want to use" Frank says as he lays out the kinkiest items they own. "The ball gag, paddle, leather and metal restraints, silks, vibrator/vibrating butt plug, cock ring, blindfold, candle, bondage tape, and the hood. Everything is there now all I have to do is get Gerard's angry ass in here."

With the dirtiest thoughts in mind Frank quietly walks to their office where Gerard is angrily drawing and then tossing paper. Frank stands behinds Gerard's chair just wanting Gerard to fuck him already, slowly moving his hands down Gerard's chest while whispering in his ear, "I've got an idea that will relieve some of that stress." Then he turns the swivel chair around and gets on his knees in front of Gerard, looking up with eyes of hunger.

Gerard, sensing what Frank was hinting towards, begins to play his own game. Before Frank has a chance to pull him out of his chair, Gerard pulls Frank up and on to his lap kissing and pulling at Frank's clothes. "No! Get off your butt and follow me." Frank possessively says as he pulls the black haired vampire out of his chair and nearly slammed him against the wall. Face to face, no room for air between, and all the tension in the world pulling them apart. Frank kisses Gerard hard on the mouth, grinds his hips into Gerard's, and then practically runs into the next room.

"Oh shit." Gerard smirks and then looks up at the tiny man who has create the master plan.

"Alright I'm going to take off all my clothes and then you are going to whatever the fuck you want to me. I have laid out every toy we own for you to use at your disposal. And then when you are done with me, I'm going to fuck you to no end." Frank explains as he takes off one item of clothing at a time while moving closer to Gerard.

Trying not to explode from the compression of thoughts in his beautiful head, Gerard throws Frank down on to the bed, his artist hands touching every inch of Frank's soft, compact body. "You do so much for me, make me think about so many things, but right now I'll be thinking about nothing but fucking you." Just as soon as the words leave his mouth his focus moves to the growing erections between them. Gerard jumps up, leaving Frank cold on the bed to grab multiple items from the floor: leather restraints, blindfold, ball gag, and cock ring. Total submission was Gerard's pleasure, hearing the moans and gasps from Frank's filthy mouth, and seeing Frank's pink flesh struggle beneath his own body gave Gerard a rush of feelings that could never be contained in any other moment other than right now.

Gerard's specialty was sense deprivation. First, deny Frank of sight to enhance the sounds around him, any movement Gerard would make Frank would know. Second, restrict movement from Frank to give all power into Gerard's hand. Third, the ball gag to prevent Frank's ability to speak. And most of all so zero pleasure can be awarded to Frank, besides the masochism that defines his personality, Gerard slides on the cock ring while staring at Frank in away that burns Frank's skin.

There is no stopping Gerard now, before he grabs anymore toys Gerard uses his hands caressing and fondling Frank's neck, chest, stomach, down his legs, and back up again to nip and bite at Frank's neck. Gerard pauses there to hear all the distinct but incoherent moans coming from Frank's mouth. Frank mumbles what Gerard believes to be "fuck me already!" But he ignores and goes on tasting every inch of Frank.

All senses are ignited, laying on the bed, naked, needing contact with Gerard, and screaming for more. Gerard grabs the vibrator running it along Frank's hip bones causing small convulsions of his lower half. Gerard is nearly drooling at his work. As he rubs the vibrator around Frank's hip to tease the tight ass awaiting him before finally inserting the vibrator all the way, Gerard lightly brushes his tongue on the tip of Frank's member, smirking at the pain he is causing Frank.

Next, Gerard grabs the pre-lit candle and blows out the flame. With out any warning he slowly pours the red wax over the sensitive body displayed before him.

"MMMFUUCCKKKKGEEJJDMD." Fumbles from Frank mouth around the ball.

With a moan and a smirk Gerard teases him further, "yeah baby. I think your plan is working for my own benefit."

Frank's chest, stomach, and thighs are red from the burning wax; Gerard grabs the leather paddle and flips Frank over with his ass up. Only light taps at first as Gerard walks around him, "such a soft, tight ass baby." And then delivers the first loud blow.

"FUCKfuck ohmyfucking FUCKK." Screams Frank barely able to speak from the sensations he is feeling.

"Two for each of the papers on the floor of our office. Soooo, 50 total." Gerard nearly laughs at his brilliance. "Ass up, bitch."

Frank's ass is bright red much like the rest of his body, this causes every touch to be amplified 20x. Gerard purposefully walks his fingers up the back of Frank's thigh towards his ass and then painfully slow, removes the vibrator. Frank gasps from the suddenly release of pressure. "fuck me gee, please fuck me" Frank mumbles.

"Um what was that, I couldn't hear you." Gerard demands. "Louder."

Defiantly Frank yells. "FUCK ME."

"Gladly." Gerard smirks. The black hair, sadistic man flips is pretty toy around and removes his blindfold and ball gag. "I want to see your beautiful eyes and hear you scream my name when I fuck you." Gerard's gaze possesses Frank mind.

"Yes. Sir." Frank gasps.

Gerard's too tight jeans are busting at the zipper from his hard-on as he un-does the pleather and releases his pale skin. "You are not cumming before me." Frank nods his head.

Their eyes lock as Gerard slides his erection into Frank's red ass. The immediate contact sends both of them into a frenzy of moans and fucks. And Gerard only goes deeper and harder into Frank's body.

"fffuckkkkk MEE GERARD! Fuck fuck FUCKKK. Harder. PLEASEEEE." Frank gasps and struggles to enunciate.

"My pleasure baby." Gerard says aggressive but tenderly. "FUCKK you are so fucking AMAZING. I FUCKING LOVE YOU. I'm so close, imma take this damn thing off YOU." Gerard yanks the cock ring off of Frank's penis and instantly cums all over Gerard's chest. Gerard, feeling Frank's ass tighten, explodes at the same time and they collapse into each other: sweating, panting, and stuck together.

"Gerard, do you feel better?" Frank says desperately.

"Yeah Frankie I do. I love you." Gerard softly replies as he takes off Frank's handcuffs.

Without a moment to catch his breath, Frank straddles Gerard and teases, "let's see what you say after this."

Frank is struggling to regain his senses; he aches all over from the loss of power and the from the need of Gerard. He needed the man that over several years he grew so close to that it was more than love. He needed to show that man all of his love by doing everything he could to please him. Frank picked up the bondage tape and tightly brought Gerard's wrist together, then he kissed Gerard with so much emotion that he could nearly cry. Frank gaged Gerard's slimy lips with a white strip of cloth, winked at him and put the black hood over Gerard's head. In the hood Gerard's breathing got heavier and more intense as he knew what was to come.

Frank began holding and grinding on Gerard body. Then he moved his knees to one side of Gerard to play with Gerard sparingly, but enough so Gerard would gradually need more and more contact to relieve the buildup. Gerard had a love/hate relationship with Frank's teasing. Frank traced his hand along the curves and ridges of Gerard sexy body: along his neck being sure to breathe heavily and occasionally suck on him, along the outer edges of Gerard's stomach, and down his hip bones to finally remove Gee's pants.

Gerard groaned and fidgeted at Frank's teasing hands, he felt light head from the hood which only intensified Frank's gestures. With Gerard's pants gone Frank moved on to more sensitive areas. First running his fingers/nails up and down Gerard's thighs causing soft moans. Second, taking his mouth and sucking/kissing up and down Gerard's thigh causing even louder more agitated moans. Third kissing and sucking on areas surrounding Gerard's aching penis causing Gerard to nearly scream. Finally Frank takes Gerard's penis slowly in his mouth, still teasing and drawing everything he can out of Gerard.

A muffled "fuck me, baby you are so fucking amazing, FUCKK. Frankie." Comes out of Gerard's gagged mouth. Frank moans in response sending vibrations along Gerard's penis and even more moans from Gerard's filthy mouth. Frank brushes his teeth along the pulsating skin in his mouth, "FUCKKKKKKKK, Frank baby please fuck me I want you." Gerard begs for mercy.

"what's that baby? You want who?" Frank forcing the words out of Gerard's mouth again.

"Betty. No! I FUCKING WANT YOU." Gerard sasses but then screams desperately.

"Give me a number baby." Frank demands.

Gerard knows where this is going and nearly moans at the thought. "33"

"Alright 66 it is." Frank laughs. Going down on Gerard once more Frank slowly pulls his mouth away and flips Gerard around exposing his ass to the crisp air. "After every three you will count, got it." Frank sound more and more like Gerard's master.

Gerard nods his head and then presents his ass for Frank. "Such a beautiful fucking body Gerard. I can't wait to see it red."

The first strike takes Gerard's breath away. But he moans deeply at by the fifth one. "Three" Gerard struggling to keep his composure.

Four, five. "Six." Gerard winces.

By the 33 strike Gerard's ass was stinging and he was rushing from the pain and Frank's hand connecting to his ass.

Sixty four, sixty five. "Sixty six." Gerard gasps at the end and Frank asks, "good job baby, how are you feeling?" But before Gerard could answer Frank's hand finds its way to Gerard's semi-hard on, squeezes a few times to make it a full hard on and Gerard moans into the mattress while his hips twitch and grind into Frank's hand.

In a quick motion Gerard is back on his back and Frank is straddled over him. He's completely at Frank's mercy and it's just the way he wants it. A quick, hungry bite at Gerard's throat and Frank is back at Gerard's hips ready to fuck Gerard into oblivion.

Frank, ignited by a ravenous desire, presses his cock against Gerard as Gerard pushes back on Frank letting him fill him completely. Frank fucks Gerard with a hard, fast pace while gasping for air on Gerard's chest and moaning together. The both of them have been so close to cumming since Frank began. At the same time the burst together, Gerard's sticky mess all over the shorter mans chest and Frank pulling out as the white cream drips out of Gerard's perfect ass. They once again collapse onto each other, filled with euphoria.

"Baby, you are so fucking perfect. That was fucking amazing. We should do that wayyyyyy more often." Frank moans as he pulls off Gerard's hood and removes the gag. Gerard lays motionless exhausted from all of the pleasure. Frank kisses Gerard's sloppy mouth leaving a trail down his cheek and to his neck.

"Frankie I don't know what I would do with out you. You have saved me when I don't know how to save myself. You give me everything I never knew I needed. I love you." Gerard pours his heart out to Frank. The short man hugs him tightly kissing him all over.

"I would do anything for you baby. I love you too." Frank mumbles into Gerard's chest.

"Now take this fucking tape off of me." Gerard snaps back with a hidden smirk.

"Never!" Frank screams staring Gerard directly in his doe eyes. "Fine." Frank surrenders.


End file.
